


Hearts and Fingers Intertwine Too Easily

by larkspxrs



Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Idk what to tag this as, mentions of sex and booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things that Jiae figure out too late, and there are things that she'd might've been better off not knowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearts and Fingers Intertwine Too Easily

She gazes upon Seungcheol as his head rests on her thigh, his eyes closed and breathing even.  He’s perfect and rich and everything good in life and he shouldn’t be hanging around trash like her.  Shouldn’t be getting wasted with her and shouldn’t be even in this hotel room with her.

He isn’t like the other men, he doesn’t ask for sex when he’s with her.  Seungcheol asks for her companionship, to listen to him as he rambles about his day or to let him rest his head on her shoulder.  She allows him to with no complaints and rubs the sore spots around his neck.

Sometimes when he visits, he brings expensive alcohol and asks her to drink with him.  He’ll say he’s celebrating a new business contract, or something important happening at his workplace and he wants to drink to it with her.  It confuses her sometimes but, she drinks.

When she wakes up in the morning, he’ll sometimes be sleeping beside her, clothes still on and drooling on her pillow.

He always tries to pay her more than her rate, but she refuses each time.

“You deserve this, Yoo Jiae.”

“You don’t even have to pay me, we didn’t even have sex.”

Seungcheol always finds a way to give her every single bill he intended to either way.  She doesn’t even know why she tries to refuse him anymore.

She doesn’t even know why he’s here anymore.

-

Another man leaves her room, and Jiae recounts the money he’s paid before stuffing it away in a safe place.

She has to search around the small room for a bit before she finds her miniskirt lying under her bed for some reason. 

A knock on her door causes Jiae to have to scramble to put the skirt on before pulling open the door.  Her face is filled with a sultry smile before it fades away to a kinder one.

Seungcheol stands there, his eyes are bleak before he says something she never thought she would hear from him.

“Will you sleep with me?”

There’s no reason for her to refuse a paying customer, so she lets him in.  He immediately pulls her in close when the door shuts.  His lips are pressed against her own and she lets him run his hands over her sides, lets him take her.

It’s only when it’s all over and they’re both lying naked on the bed that he starts crying.

Jiae rolls over to the side to grab a couple of tissues when she feels him pressing his forehead into her back.  She’s confused but she lets him stay there until his sobs subside before offering him the tissues.

He only stays for a few moments before disappearing out the door, a wad of cash sitting on the middle of the bed that’s too much to handle.  She puts it all away.

-

It’s after that night he starts asking for sex from her.  Jiae’s saddened by this but she tells herself it was inevitable in the end.  She’s just a prostitute.

He comes twice a month and each time he leaves her way too much.  She asks him about why he does that, despite her complaining.

“You deserve it.”

Soon, she’s too tired to argue about it.

-

“I don’t want you to sleep with anyone else.”

She turns in her bed to face Seungcheol, her eyebrow is raised.  “You know that’s impossible, I have sex with other people for a living here.”

He grabs her waist and pulls her in to kiss her “How much?”

“What?”

“How much do I have to pay you to leave this place and to stay with me?”

-

She puts out a price she thinks he won’t pay and he doubles it. 

It’s until the next day when he shows up in the morning wearing a suit and with a couple of suited men to move her stuff away is when she realizes he’s serious about this whole thing.

Seungcheol brings her a whole new life on a silver platter.  He sends her to live at his residence near the sea, gives her a new wardrobe, an army of maids, everything she could ever dream about.

Jiae is confused about this, what they are and why he’s doing all of this for her.

She’s lived there for half a year now and he hasn’t come around once to see her.

-

It’s announced Choi Seungcheol is getting married to this rich heiress, and somehow that brings clarity to the whole situation.  He’s trying to run away from a marriage that he can’t, and his solution was to bring a prostitute he can fuck on the side while his wife is away.

Speaking honestly, Jiae wonders if she’s even qualified to be called a mistress.

She shrugs it off as she checks her bank account, as long as he still pays, she’ll be here to stay.

The wedding is scheduled in a couple of months.

-

She’s called one day by Seungcheol out of the house to see him in Italy.  The maids already pack her bags for Jiae and she’s sent away to another continent in his private jet.

Somehow she ends up at his hotel, in a room booked under his name, her bags thrown to the side, and she’s standing in the balcony looking down at the city below.  She figures Italy is a nice place to be.

A door opens and closes and she turns to see Seungcheol standing there, his tie halfway off and a tired smile on his face.  He crosses the room in several strides to stand in front of her.  “My fiancée’s going to show up in a couple of minutes.”

Her eyebrow raises “What would you like for me to do about that?”

“She won’t let me call off the wedding.  So I figure if I show her I’m not interested, she’ll let me go?”

She sighs before unbuttoning her blouse “Honestly Seungcheol, how did you get stuck in a marriage agreement?”

“Long story.”  He shrugs out of his suit jacket before picking her up and carrying her over to the large bed.

He’s halfway done stripping her when the famous fiancée shows up.  The ensuring conversation is something she wouldn’t have had expected in a million years.

“You’re with another girl.”

Seungcheol turns his head, half naked, Jiae’s skirt in one of his hands and responds casually “Yes I am.”

A pause, the silence almost drowns Jiae as she sinks into the covers.

“That’s okay….”  The girl takes a couple of deep breaths “You can sleep with anyone you want Seungcheol just please, I beg of you, marry me.”

The reaction stuns both Seungcheol and Jiae and she’s out the door before any of them can say a word.

He still fucks her, but when they’re done and lying side by side in bed, she asks him again “How did you get trapped in a marriage?”

“A long story that’s going to get even more complicated.”

He gets up and turns his head back to look at Jiae who’s still lying naked in bed.

“Move in with me?”

Jiae gets up as well “Why are you phrasing that like a question?  I’m under your payroll, you can ask me to do anything.”

Seungcheol wraps his arms around her and kisses her shoulder.  Then proceeds to tell her about his day like he used to when they were sitting on her small bed with only the neon lights from outside her window to light up the room.  Jiae listens attentively, like she always has.

-

When they return to Seoul, Jiae takes her bags of clothes to Seungcheol’s penthouse and starts to put her stuff into the closets and her toothbrush in the washroom.

She recalls Seungcheol’s words clearly “She hasn’t been to my apartment once, I know she’s planning to come surprise me on the weekend.  I’ll just have to let her know that you and I were and still are a long term thing.”  So she makes her presence known throughout the house in subtle ways.

Jiae orders her favorite flowers to be placed on the table, which coincidently were the type of flowers that the fiancée hated.  She buys a polaroid camera and the moment Seungcheol comes back, she snaps a picture with him.

“What’s this for?”

She smiles as the picture comes out “I’m planning to make a string of these and hang them on the wall behind the couch.”

“You’re amazing.”

Jiae runs back to the room and grabs a sweater to pull over her shirt “You pay me so much that I should try to do whatever you ask of me to the best of my ability.”  She returns with more film “Take off your suit jacket, we have to pretend these pictures were taken over a long period of time, and wearing the same clothing makes it suspicious.”

He does and she holds out the camera as he kisses her cheek.

-

Soon the weekend comes, Jiae’s dressed in a sweater that Seungcheol knows that his fiancée will know is his, and a pair of jean shorts.  The photos are hung across the wall behind the couch like Jiae’s planned, and she’s even cooking in the kitchen because Seungcheol misses home cooked food and the whole scene in general looks more domestic.

He walks in after work to a nicely set dinner and he grins.

“She’ll be here in approximately ten minutes.  Shall we start eating?”

They sit at the table, eating slowly, the anticipation of what’s coming eats away at them.  How was she going to react?

She hears a knock.

Just like they planned, Seungcheol heads to the kitchen to pour a glass of water while Jiae deliberately calls loudly “I’ll get the door!”

Pulling open the door, she gets to witness Seungcheol’s fiancée’s smile literally get wiped off her face when she sees it’s Jiae who opens the door.  She acts surprised and backs away slowly.

The fiancée brushes past her calling out for Seungcheol, Jiae closes the door behind her.

Like clockwork, Seungcheol comes out of the kitchen and she gets to see the meal on the table, obviously for two people and obviously half eaten.  Her head slowly turns to look at Jiae who she can tell that she does recognize the sweater she’s wearing.

“Baby, come over here.” Jiae turns to face Seungcheol, before scurrying over to his side.  His arm curls around her and the fiancée looks at them in pure shock.

Seungcheol presses a kiss to the side of her head before looking at his fiancée again “Hello, we weren’t expecting you.  If I had known you were coming, I would have asked her to make another portion of dinner for you.”

She’s glaring at the both of them before speaking “I know you hate me, Seungcheol.  That’s why I don’t believe this ruse for a moment.”

Soon, she stalking around the apartment, she pulls open closets, looks in the washrooms, and everywhere she looks there’s a trace of Jiae’s presence.  The last thing she comes across are the multiple photos across the wall.

Seungcheol takes Jiae’s hand and leads her over to where she’s standing in shock looking at all the pictures.

“Aren’t they cute?  It reminds me of every single happy moment we’ve had together.”  He looks down lovingly at Jiae and she can’t help but smile when she meets his eyes.

The fiancée whips around and slaps Jiae across the face.

She falls down from the force of the hit, and Seungcheol immediately kneels down to help her.

The yelling becomes a blur to her as she cradles her cheek.  For some reason tears are threatening to fall from her eyes before she hears a slam from the door and it becomes quiet.

Seungcheol helps her back to her feet “Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, I’m used to getting hit.”

He doesn’t ask why and they eat the rest of their dinner in silence.

-

Its two days later when Jiae’s watching television when she hears a knock on the door.

She initially thinks it’s the pizza she ordered and opens the door to get pushed back.  Seungcheol’s fiancée stands there, a folder in her hand.

“I know who you are, Yoo Jiae.”

She bites her lip slowly, she needs to call Seungcheol.

“Would you like a drink?  I can get you something from the kitchen or” She’s cut off.

“Sit down with me.”

The fiancée drags her by the arm to the couch, she throws the folder on the table and gestures for Jiae to grab.  She does and inside is all about Jiae.

There’s all the basic information, but then there’s pictures of her from her yearbook, baby pictures, even what hospital she was born from.

“I know who you are, Yoo Jiae.  I know you’re just a dirty prostitute.”

She leans forward menacingly “I guess Seungcheol doesn’t know that, I wonder how he’d feel about that?”

Jiae wants to tell her he already knows but, she plays along for the sake of not getting another slap.

“Here’s what, get away from Seungcheol yourself, or else I’ll do it for you.”

Seungcheol comes into the apartment a moment after.  His eyes narrow when he spots her sitting on the couch.  “What do you want?”

“Now’s your chance, slut.”

He stalks over and his tone is so scary that even though Jiae’s just sitting there, it makes her heart beat wildly in fear. “Don’t you dare call my girlfriend a slut.  We’re not getting married, I told the press today.  I’ve contacted your father, the deal is still going to happen regardless if we’re engaged or not.”

“Doesn’t change the fact your girlfriend is a dirty prostitute that’s only with you for your money.”  Jiae finds it ironic how true that sentence is, yet the meaning behind it can be so different between their two perspectives.

“Get out.”

She leaves and Seungcheol sits down and turns to Jiae “How do you feel about being my secret girlfriend to the public for a couple months so I don’t have to get married?”

Her heart stings “Sure.  As long as I still get paid.”

-

Somehow her heart hurts every time she thinks of Seungcheol.

They start acting like a real couple now after his request.  Her identity is hidden and everything about their relationship is hidden from the public eye, but they still do.

It’s only after a while she realizes she’s falling in love.

-

When the media announces Seungcheol’s break up, Jiae doesn’t move back to the villa by the ocean again.

She closes her bank account and hides back in the red light district.

Jiae’s made enough money under Seungcheol that she wouldn’t have to work anymore for years and live silently.  That’s what she does, she buys a small apartment outside the red light district and even adopts a small kitten.

She wants to forget Seungcheol.

-

He never looks for her again.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally word vomit i'm so sorry for posting this.  
> there are some inferences that i hope someone will be able to pick up on? if you want to know what they are, lemme know?


End file.
